This invention relates to chassis for hauling shipping containers. More particularly a chassis with a telescoping and articulated stinger or single central beam is disclosed for steering a rear tandem wheel set of the chasis. This steering feature enables loads of over 40 feet to negotiate corners such as those found in crowded metropolitan areas or serpentine overland routes.